1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mechanisms for both locking and swinging doors open and closed such as doors in the bottom openings of railway hopper cars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,080,845 and 3,440,761 both illustrate typical railway hopper discharge door operating mechanism employing multiple linkage arrangements. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,065,218 shows a gear-driven arrangement for operating hopper doors.
The present invention contemplates an improvement over this art by providing a relatively simple hopper door operating mechanisms which provides smooth operation as well as positive locking of the hopper doors in the closed position.